


Feeling a bit naughty

by beadsnlace



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, McHart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beadsnlace/pseuds/beadsnlace
Summary: Just some smutty fics with our favorite couple. Not tied to any particular episode but some may be referenced.  May or may not be one shots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was truly gutted by how Diane and Kurt were treated by TPTB. They did not deserve to be treated so poorly. That said; I truly believe that they belong together no matter what and that they can overcome anything. 
> 
> I am a hopeless romantic and I am going down with my 'ship!!!

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Bubble baths: Before

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Diane leaned back against the tub with a soft contented sigh, her eyes drifting closed. The water was lightly citrus scented and just a "touch" too hot, and it felt wonderful. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been able to just sit back in a bubble bath and relax. This was exactly what she needed.....God, her husband was certainly a surprising man. 

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Several months ago Kurt had found her in one of the upstairs guest bedrooms, she had been leaning against the door leading out to the upstairs deck, just enjoying the view. When he had asked her what she was doing she had mentioned how much she liked the room itself and most especially the view. The only things in the room were a bed and a chest of drawers and a soft chair. He discovered that when he could not find her anywhere else in the house he would find her in that room, noticing that it had quickly become her favorite place to work. She had pulled the chair over to the door and had brought a small table in from another bedroom and would sit there working on her laptop. She had told him that while she appreciated that she was free to use his office when she needed to, she just didn't always feel comfortable working in his office, especially if he was working there also. Her reason being that it was important no one could ever say they had talked about each other's cases. 

After watching her for several weeks he had made a decision, he was going to remodel the bedroom and the adjoining bathroom for her. It would give her an office to work in and of course...........that big ol' claw foot bathtub would finally see some use. Diane had fallen in love with it when she had found it. But it was unusable, having been brought in by the farms previous owners, but never plumbed correctly. 

Kurt had been able to get the work on the two rooms done several weeks later, she'd been stuck in the city for a couple of weekends working on a trial and it had given him the time he'd needed. After calling in a few favors from a couple of his friends they had redesigned the plumbing in the bathroom to accommodate the tub. Both rooms then had new flooring and paint. He'd found an antique desk he was sure she would like and a couple of matching file cabinets. He'd also managed to find a red leather office chair for her. A small TV and a sound system for her iPhone were placed on top of the chest of drawers. There was also a small sofa and a couple of arm chairs in one corner to relax on. He'd managed to talk Kalinda into helping him with a new computer and setting up a network to the L/G offices. She'd been more than just a little impressed by what he was doing for Diane and had promised to keep his surprise a secret. 

The bathroom also had several new shelves on the walls and a side table was sitting next to the tub. Knowing her like he did he'd placed a few candles on the table along with the book she had been reading last time she had been there. Several sets of new towels were in the closet and a soft rug was on the hardwood floor in front of the tub. He'd decided to leave any other decorating to her, to do as she saw fit. 

He'd also fenced in an area behind the house, creating a small yard for Diane's little terrier dog. Justice had a tendency to wander off if left outside alone and more than once they'd had to go looking for her. Kurt knew Diane was worried she would not be able to find her if she wandered off and no one had noticed. Giving up part of the back yard for a fenced enclosure had seemed the best option. 

It was Friday afternoon and she had called to let him know she was on her way. The trial was over, the jury had found in her client's favor and she was taking the weekend off. She had sounded tired, but happy. 

He was waiting on the front porch when she pulled up to the house and parked her car. He'd never been much of a car person, preferring a truck, but he had to admit that the sleek black Cadillac suited her perfectly. He opened the car door for her and helped her out of the car and into his arms. "Hey lady, I missed you." his words soft against her ear as he placed a kiss on her neck. "Mmmm....I missed you too!" she replied, pressing her lips to his, her kiss soft and warm. God, she had really just missed him. 

"You hungry? I can have dinner ready in a few minutes if you like." He asked, wrapping his arm around her as they climbed the steps to the porch. He opened the door for her and let her precede him into the house. "Yep!" she chuckled at him, leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek. "I need to get Justice from the car tho'." Setting her purse down on the side table and turning back towards the door. 

"I'll get her, I opened a bottle of wine for you. Go grab a glass, I'll be right back.". Turning her towards the kitchen and giving her a slight shove. A glass of wine sounded good after the last few weeks, she poured a glass for herself and took a bottle of beer from the fridge for Kurt, handing it to him as he came into the kitchen with Justice trotting along after him. Diane just had to smile, her silly little dog certainly had a big crush on Kurt, often following him around the house and the barn when she was outside. 

"Thanks" he took the beer from her. "Come out back, I have something to show you. Come on Justice, you too!' Following Kurt out the door to the back of the house she was very surprised to find he had fenced in part of the yard. His dog Jake, was lying in the shade of a tree. "Well, what do you think?" he asked. Laughing as Justice jumped off the porch and ran over to Jake, yapping and hopping around, trying to get him to play. 

Diane just looked at Kurt for a few seconds before she smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you! So very much!" She knew he was aware she worried about Justice wandering off if she was outside alone. Pulling her up against himself he kissed her, lingering over the feel of her lips on his. 

After watching the dogs for a few more minutes they went back in the kitchen. While Diane set the table Kurt took several steaks back outside and set them on the grill. She joined him outside, wrapping her arms around him from behind and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Kurt. It means so much that I don't have to worry about Justice wandering off now." He turned around enough to wrap his arm around her, placing a kiss on her temple. "You're welcome honey. I didn't want you to worry about her anymore. And I have another surprise for you, but it'll have to wait until after dinner. The steaks are done." He smiled at the excited look on her face. His fingers on her lips stopping what she was about to say. "After dinner and then I'll show you." 

Nipping at his fingers she acquiesced, "Ok, I'll wait. Besides I am hungry." As they ate she realized just how stressed she had been over the last few weeks. Setting her fork down she let out a sigh, rolling her head and neck a little, trying to loosen up her shoulders. Feeling his fingers on her chin she looked over at him, "I'm ok Kurt, it was a long trial and I'm a little more stressed than normal. I just need to relax for a couple of days." She smiled at him, leaning into his touch. 

Noticing she still had not eaten anything for a couple more minutes, he grew concerned. She was tough and he knew she would fully deny if she was feeling poorly. (He'd nursed her thru a nasty bout of the flu last fall and even with a 102* fever she had insisted that she was fine and able to go to work. He'd caught her at the top of the stairs and she had only mildly resisted when he'd picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom. He'd made sure she had spent several days in bed getting the rest she needed to recover. But it had not been easy; she was not a good "patient" and she'd fought with him, insisting she was fine and able to go to work. He had been just as insistent that she stay home and rest. He'd won in the end simply because she just did not have the strength to get out of bed for very long.)

Just as he was reaching for her hand she let out another sigh and picked up her fork again, "Have I told you recently how grateful I am that you can cook?!" Her eyes sparkling back at him as she picked another bite of the steak, perfectly cooked as always. 

"Yep!" his laconic answer causing her bright laughter again. It was the one thing he could say that would always make her laugh. 

After they were done eating he scooped her up in his arms and spun around a couple of times. Her surprised laughter making him smile. "Kurt! Stop that!" wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He just laughed at her as he pushed the screen door open with his foot and went back outside, stopping at the bench on the porch and setting her down on it. Her arms were still around his neck and she pulled him down next to her, her lips on his soft and warm. He let her have her way with him for several more minutes, because he really loves kissing her. 

Pulling her arms from around his neck he laced his fingers with hers and held their entwined hands behind her back, trailing soft kisses along her neck, "I need to get your other surprise ready. I'll be back in a few minutes." He stood up and walked back in to the kitchen, grinning to himself at her soft smile, she'd probably kill him if she could see her hair. He loved running his fingers thru it and he had mussed it all up. 

Stopping in the kitchen he refilled her wine glass, taking it with him as he went back upstairs. Stepping into the bedroom that was now her office, he opted to leave the overhead light off, instead opening the new blinds on the door and turned on the sound system. He'd downloaded several of her playlists with Kalinda's help onto his IPod. After setting the wine glass down on the side table he started the water running in the tub, throwing in some of the fruity scented bath salts Kalinda had assured him Diane would like. While he waited for the tub to fill he also lit the candles, liking the soft glow they added to the room. Satisfied with how everything looked he turned off the water and went back downstairs. 

He was finally ready to bring her upstairs and show her what he had done. He just hoped she'd be happy with it. 

Opening the back door, he found her still sitting on the bench, her hair mussed only a little, she must have run her fingers though it in an attempt to straighten it. That was OK, he'd just mess it up again. 

Catching her hands he pulled her up and into his arms. "Let's go upstairs, I have something for you!" he smiled at her, his eyes giving nothing away. 

"I just bet you do cowboy!" she flirted, assuming that he was referring to their bed and what she was so hoping would happen between them later. She was only partially right tho'. He walked her past their bedroom, grinning at the confused look she gave him. "Kurt, I thought we were...." her words faltering as he escorted her through the door to her new office. 

She was just stunned. The room looked totally different, it was beautiful and welcoming, a place that she could really work in. It needed some artwork on the walls, but other than that it was perfect. Standing there, looking at what he had done, she felt totally overwhelmed, her breath catching in her throat. He could see her fingers trembling as she reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. 

As she turned to face him, he noticed a tear making it's way down her cheek. "It seems you've been very busy the last few weeks." her voice tremulous with....something....he wasn't sure what. 

"Do you like it?" he asked. Reaching up and gently wiping the tear from her cheek. Watching her as she looked around the room again. God, he hoped he had not been wrong about this.

Turning back to him, she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him closer, crushing her lips to his in a kiss that left no doubt how she was feeling. "It's wonderful! Thank you." she murmured in his ear, nipping at his neck before leaning back to look up at him again, her smile just brilliant. 

Breathing a sigh of relief he wrapped his arm around her and lead her over to the other door in the room. Time to see if he had been right about that big old tub. Pushing the door open he let her step into the bathroom ahead of him. Almost bumping in to her as she had stopped only little ways past the door. Her eyes were glued to the tub full of steaming water. Walking over to the tub she ran her fingers thru the water, it was hot and she just could not wait to get into it. 

Turning back to him she looked at him with as much seriousness as she could gather at that moment, her hand resting on his shoulder, "Kurt, you are SO getting laid tonight! But first I am going to enjoy that bathtub!" 

Yep, he had been so very right about that big old tub. "Better get to it then, before the water gets cold!" he teased her. Turning her around he slid the zipper of her dress down so she could step out of it. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, watching as she slipped her shoes off. He slowly ran his hands over her, removing her bra and panties before picking her up in his arms again. This time when he set her down it was on the edge of the tub, holding her steady as she slipped into the water. Damn, he was going to have to join her in that tub at some point. As he picked up her clothing he noticed her using the hair pins he had left on the side table, pinning her hair up to keep it dry. 

Leaving her clothes in the master bedroom he went back downstairs to clean up in the kitchen. He brought the dogs in for the night and then went back upstairs. She was still in the tub, a soft contented smile on her face. Damn, he just.... wanted her......

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Rolling up the sleeve of his shirt, he knelt down next to the tub and ran his fingers softly over her bare arm, his touch causing a slight tremor to course thru her. Turning to look at him, she smiled. "This is just absolutely wonderful." Her head was settled against the tub, her left arm laying along the side of the tub near the side table, her right arm laying along side his, her hand resting on his shoulder. Her eyes slowly closing on a contented sigh.

"I thought you might like it." his hand trailed thru the hot water, fingers teasing across her skin. She arched up against his touch as he caressed her breasts, his thumb and fingers teasing her nipples, sending little jolts of electricity and anticipation thru her. He slowly ran his fingers along her body, caressing across her belly and along her leg until he reached her knee, sliding his hand over her calf to her ankle. Lifting her leg he placed her foot up on the side of the tub, running his fingers slowly over her skin. Damn, she just has gorgeous legs and, well, just.....everything. 

Diane's breath caught in her throat as she felt Kurt's fingers tracing a path from her knee to her ankle, his fingers warm and soft on her skin. He has talented hands and she loves it when he teases her. Opening her eyes she watched as his hand ran over her leg again, his fingers teasing a sinful path up her thigh. A small gasp escaping her lips as he finally ran his fingers over her, teasing and rubbing softly before slipping inside. Her eyes locked with his, she bit her lower lip, trying and failing to contain a soft whimpering moan, her fingers digging into his shoulder as she let the sensations from his touch wash over her. 

Leaning over the side of the tub, he wrapped his free hand around the back of her neck and pulled her closer, watching her eyes drift closed as his lips claimed hers in a soft kiss. He trailed a line of nips and kisses along her neck and shoulder, causing her to groan softly and they both knew it wouldn't take much more before he pushed her over the edge and she came apart in his arms.

He could feel her responding to his touch, she had both arms wrapped around his neck, her lips and tongue melded together with his, her breath catching on soft sighs. Her entire body was trembling and he flexed his fingers again, right *there* and she just flew apart in his arms. Her lips on his, wanton and demanding, her fingernails digging in to his shoulders, he was sure she was leaving marks even through his shirt. Their kiss muffling the small cries she couldn't contain...

Tucking her head against his neck, her breathing still unsteady, she could only cling to him. "Oh my god" she sighed against his neck, her body twitching as his fingers lingered on her. Giving in to his own desires, he slowly slid his fingers inside her again, feeling her hips moving against his hand. Damn, she was just....perfect. 

Finally releasing her he stood up and pulled her from the water, crushing her against his chest and kissing her again, his lips and tongue teasing with hers. As he slowly pulled away from her, he let her slip back into the water. Resisting as she tried to pull him down with her. "You make sure to enjoy that bathtub, honey" kissing her again before standing up and leaving the room. 

"You bastard...." she called after him, her voice breathy and a little ragged. What was he thinking, leaving her there like that? They had unfinished business. She could hear his laughter as he left the room. 

She was so going to make him pay for leaving her like that, and he could hardly wait................


	2. Bubble baths-After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just pure smut! You have been warned!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry that it has taken SO long to update this story. Many things changed for me personally over the last 7 months. Plus the fact that THIS chapter fought me the entire way. (I am not 100% happy with it so I may make some small tweaks over the next few days...)
> 
> Anyway..........Enjoy!

Just another update...  
On with it then...

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

Bubble baths-After

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

Diane watched her fingers idly twirling the empty wineglass on the side table, half wishing it weren't so empty. And wishing more than just a little bit that her husband would come back and pull her up out of the water again, only this time to finish what he had started.....because he is so very good at finishing what he has started. Between the wine, the hot water and the orgasm he had coaxed from her body earlier she was finally starting to feel better. It had been several long stressful weeks and she had just needed... God he works magic. And she wants more.... She let her eyes drift closed on another soft sigh.

Down the hall in the master bedroom Kurt was pulling on a pair of pajama pants after having taken a quick shower. Searching thru her lingerie in the closet he found what he was looking for: a calf length silver grey nightgown. It was one more thing he had as a surprise for her and he had hidden it among the many nightgowns she had hanging in their shared closet.....hoping she would not accidentally find it. (He had discovered the hard way early on that she had a tendency to tear the house apart if she thought he was hiding a present from her. He had learned to "hide" things in plain sight...)

Tossing it over his shoulder he went back to her office. The water she was soaking in should be cooling off a little and as he had purposely not left any of the towels within her reach she would need his help. And he really likes it when she needs his help. 

Stopping in the doorway to the bathroom he watched her as she fiddled with her empty wineglass, her eyes closed as she contentedly relaxed.... 

"Honey? Do you want a few more minutes or are you ready to get out?" he asked, walking over to the tub and running his fingers slowly along her arm. Smiling as she lifted her hand and ran her fingers softly down the inside of his forearm. He knows that she knows he's ticklish there. 

"Hmmm....yeah, I could be talked into that. Did you have something in mind?" looking up at him, her voice soft and seductive as she ran the tip of her tongue over her lower lip. She knows that gets to him. Every. Time.

She ran her fingernails over his wrist, lightly drawing tiny little circles, teasing him. Watching as his eyes darkened, she was definitely getting to him. As he stepped closer to the tub she laid her hand on his thigh, sliding it slowly higher, her tongue again tracing her lower lip. He could feel himself getting hard, **Minx** he thought to himself, **two can play that game...** Just before she was able to fully touch him he stepped away, smirking at her look of disbelief. 

After laying the nightgown down on the vanity he grabbed a towel and turned back to the tub, flipping the lever to drain the water. He dipped his fingers in the water briefly and then snuffed out the candles. Reaching out he took her hands and helped her up, watching with undisguised longing (and lust) as she stood, the water running off her body. Leaning forward he ran the tip of his tongue around one of her nipples causing her to gasp and clutch at his shoulders. Closing his mouth fully over her he wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her as her knees buckled a bit. 

"Kurt....oh god..." her words barely formed as he teased her, his lips and tongue soft on her skin. 

Pulling back he wrapped the towel around her and lifted her from the tub, letting her slide down the front of his body, holding her close. Once she was on her feet he stepped behind her and plucked the pins from her hair, tossing them aside and ran his fingers thru her hair. Brushing it aside he ran his lips over her neck below her ear, "God you are so beautiful" his voice low, gravelly with arousal. 

Placing his left hand on her belly to steady her, he slowly ran the towel over her shoulders and back, scattering soft kisses as he dried the bath water from her skin. Pulling her back against himself he ran the towel over her arms, dodging her hands as she tried to take the towel from his grasp. "Uh uh, patience..." his words followed by a soft bite on her neck. 

Flipping the towel up over his shoulder he cupped both hands around her breasts, smoothing the water away with his touch. She let her head fall back on his shoulder, turning to meet his kiss. A soft whimpering moan escaping as she felt him lightly pinch and then roll her nipples between his fingers. She can feel him pressed against her ass, hard and hot as he slowly rocks himself against her. She reaches down and digs her fingers into the backs of his thighs, trying to keep him in place. 

Sliding his hands down her sides he knelt behind her and softly ran the towel over her ass and down the backs of her legs. Grasping her hips he slowly turned her until she was facing him, running the towel up her legs and across her belly before finally dropping it on the floor. Before she could react he wrapped his hand around her left thigh and settled her leg over his shoulder, his left hand on her ass, fingers gripping to hold her steady. Just a tad off balance she grabbed at the edge of the tub, gasping as he placed a soft bite on her inner thigh before he slowly ran his tongue over her. 

She could feel the muscles in her belly twitching as he ran his tongue slowly over her clit several times before lightly sucking. He knows exactly how to use his tongue and she is still sensitive from his earlier attentions, quite certain it would not take much to push her over the edge again. He caught her hand as she tried to touch him, lacing his fingers with hers and holding her hand behind her hips. She gave up then, letting her head fall back on her shoulders as she let him have his way with her. It was always worth it when she gave in to him. 

Kurt smirked to himself as he felt her giving in to him. **God, she's just so easy sometimes** leaving another soft bite on her inner thigh, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Standing up he reached for the nightgown he'd set aside earlier. As he turned back to her she caught him by surprise, her hands tangling in his hair, pulling him to her and crushing her lips to his, her kiss warm and intoxicating. He smiled down at her as she slowly pulled away. "Honey? Put this on please." helping her as she allowed him to slip the gown over her arms and head, smoothing it down her body, his hands caressing as he did so.

As he stepped behind her to adjust the straps on the nightgown she took in a deep breath, if she didn't have her way with him *soon* she was liable to......his hands sliding up her sides and over her breasts again drew her attention back to him. "Kurt..." her voice a soft sigh as he pulled her close again, she could feel the hard length of him pressing against her ass. 

Leaning back against him she slips her hands inside the waistband of his pants and slid her hands down the front of his thighs. She can hear the catch in his breath as she runs her nails across his skin. She is not the only one that likes to be teased, and she knows how to get to him. Her fingers are warm and soft as she slowly runs her hand over him. Her grip just tight enough that he groans against her shoulder before biting down softly. Not releasing him, she turns in his arms and slides a hand up across his belly and chest, digging her fingernails in slightly before biting down *just hard enough* on his shoulder. His hands tighten on her ass, pulling her up against himself and trapping her hand between them. God, he loves it when she touches him, teases him, makes love with him. And he knows he can't take much more of her teasing, she's fire and he likes getting burned. 

He's right on the edge and if she keeps touching him like that it won't take much to push him over the edge. Gritting his teeth, he pulls her hand away, lacing their fingers together behind her back. "Honey, if you keep doing that you're going to find yourself pinned against the wall...." his words spoken against her neck between kisses. 

"Hmm.....like I've ever had a problem with that...go ahead, I won't stop you..." her words followed by a quick bite on his shoulder. 

"Dammit woman" his voice is hoarse with desire and not just a small amount of lust as he backs her up against the wall, his hands tight on her hips pinning her in place, "you shouldn't tease me like that." 

Sliding her hands up his chest, she smiled up at him "Oh honey, you love it when I tease you like this!" She pushed him away, running her fingernails across his chest and down his arm. "Come on, let's go to bed." Tugging at his hand as she walked by. 

While Kurt followed her across her new office Diane decided that she was in no way done teasing him. As they approached the door leading out to the hallway she reached out and pushed it closed, bracing her hands against it as he collided with her, pressing her fully against the door. 

He should have expected it, all things considered, he really should have. But he was too busy staring at her ass and it wasn't until he noticed the door to her office swinging closed that he realized she was up to something, by then the door was closed and he collided with her, trapping her between himself and the door. 

She felt his hands land on her hips and then slide around to her belly, pulling her back against himself. He growled against her neck before biting down and sucking, she was sure there'd be a mark later. She let her head fall back on his shoulder, smiling as she turned to look at him. "Woops! Sorry about that...." her laughter trailing off as his left hand traced a path up her ribcage, her breath catching at the sensations of his fingers and the silk sliding across her nipple. He pressed her harder against the door as the fingers of his right hand gathered up the skirt of her nightgown, a soft moan escaping her lips as he slipped his fingers between her legs, teasing lightly before slipping deeper, brushing over her clit before sliding inside. 

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" his lips and teeth still teasing across her neck and shoulders. As he rubbed himself against her ass, he flexed his fingers inside her again, his thumb lightly circling her clit. Smiling at her sharp gasp. "I thought you wanted to go to bed...." 

"Oh god...umm...yes...." she bit her lower lip and shook her head. "No, not here. Bed......mmm......bedroom." If he kept touching her like that she was positive they wouldn't make it to the bedroom. 

"Ok, honey. Bedroom." he ran his fingers over her again with just enough pressure to cause her knees to buckle a little. Holding her against himself as he stepped away from the door, watching as she reached out to open it, her fingers trembling. Once the door was open he escorted her through it and down the hallway, kicking the bedroom door shut behind them. 

Stopping next to the bed he slipped the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders, watching as it slid over her curves and pooled on the floor around her feet. Offering her a steadying hand as she stepped free of it before slipping between the bedsheets and he is quick to join her after removing the last of his own clothing.

Diane wrapped her arms around his neck, her breath catching as he settled himself between her legs, sliding into her until he could go no further, "Damn, you just feel so good" his words a satisfied groan muffled against her neck. His lips claim hers in a scorching kiss, their tongues melded together. As she wrapped her legs around his hips he started to move, his thrusts are deep and urgent and she knows it wouldn't take much before he pushed her over the edge again. And she is so wound up from his teasing that all it takes is his hand on her breast, her nipple hardening in response to his caress. She bites down against his shoulder as she comes, her cries muffled against his skin, her fingernails leaving small marks as she digs her fingers into his back. 

He is still thrusting deep inside her and it takes all of his willpower to hold himself back as the orgasm rocks through her body but her hips pushing against his and her muscles convulsing around him finally push him over the edge and he muffles his own hoarse cry against her neck as the orgasm washes over him. 

It is several more minutes before their breathing slows and their bodies start to relax. He's still buried deep inside her and any small movement on his part causes her to clench around him, sending small waves of pleasure through both of them. 

As Diane lays there underneath him she runs her fingers through his hair, leaving soft nipping kisses on his neck and shoulder, "oh god. Honey, I just....." she met his kiss, nipping at his lower lip, "god, I love you." Her words a soft sigh against his lips. 

He's unable to contain another groan as he slowly untangles himself from her, a self satisfied smirk crossing his face at her gasp as he slips out of her and settles next to her on the bed. As he pulls her close she stretches against him, more than a little satisfied herself. Brushing an errant lock of hair from her eyes he tips her chin up, placing a soft warm kiss on her lips. "I love you too sweetheart." His thumb caressing along her cheek as she smiles up at him. 

As she pulls the bedcovers over them he adjusts his position, wrapping an arm around her and tangling his legs with hers. Enjoying her soft sigh as she settled her head on his chest over his heart, her hand tucked under her cheek. She fell asleep listening to his steady heartbeat.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo


End file.
